


Kawaii desu hs ch 12

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: LOZ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21
Summary: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH





	Kawaii desu hs ch 12

Ater I ate those fooooood.

I saw..him...the gothiff leder...he waz 1 of EM...oly 1 of em.

 

He waz EVIL!!! APOSULETY EVAIL!!!! 

he had a black ghone hat with a ponteh beard and a buncha popcarn, he was fat, and was fugging ruuin somwhere. He wore da blak madkeup and waz faming hizshelf in cam. He also wore riped black jeans are are very much the nwat lotsa moaney.and had 1 blak tea shit on dat red in blod wering. "Drma arlt" an it waz a drippeh an vety messh ass well anf he has on  
And hda hte ugliyeee goffik shaes lik evr. and he whore da boob on bothf feet, hey were sharp and poniteh lik swrod. And had vry werid flower desginz on bothf boobs. 

"IM FAZT AS FUGE DUDE!!!" "I SUB 2 JAINTRAN, WHO H8z POLOR BEARS AS MAUCH AS I DO!!!" 

I screamd "shu up lik sefusly nobdy givs a fuge" 

Drma arlt man yelled "IM KINSTAR, AND I GIVE YOU THE BIKGEST OF BADS EVR!!!!!!" 

"Figt me m8" I screm in agel voie. 

I up lik hot boyfriend I'm oubmanics. Kinstar didt hav chace 2 mve. I pach him and he bloods a lot. I got green teehf 2. 

Kinstar thesw glidez @ meh but I doged becaze yas bong. 

I kickd his boobs off and it shod ugleeeeeeeeee fuging fet. 

"Konicha m'ladeh u lok heat 2day" 

"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW UR GRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said wih grosface. 

He trid to ficc meh but I iz 2 fart 4 kinstar.

Thn I di power movie wher I got raibow pastel ballz worh gold centr a blastd him wih it, did damgd but nat enghf. 

"HAHAHAHAHA MNAH GAT PROCC MEH!!! PLUS I HAS 666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 helth left"  
"I CN do this!!! Must Stap u!!!!" I yel.

Butt then, it got a real hot out. Kinstar cold not hadle it, and star 2 melt. 

 

"Thr is oly 2 gendtrs kinstar!" I yeled, dat fet gooood 2 say.

"Ohthr kid is v-" thin ribt thre he poooooof.


End file.
